


Honor, With a Side of Mac & Cheese

by mallfacee



Series: Breathe [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Wesley never left AU, Worf being a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallfacee/pseuds/mallfacee
Summary: Over dinner, Worf and Alexander discuss Wesley, kissing, and honor. Not necessarily in that order.





	Honor, With a Side of Mac & Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in Breathe-universe, but honestly completely stands alone. All that needs to be known is that Wesley never leaves for the Academy in this AU, and this takes place somewhere in season 5.

Worf looked over at his son and tried to resist a smile. Alexander was probably the only Klingon child in the universe who insisted on eating macaroni and cheese with his bregit lung. He watched as Alexander prodded at his food pensively. 

“You are quiet,” Worf said. “I have heard nothing about problems at school. Or anything else that would explain this silence.” 

Alexander looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Father, you would never stop Wesley from being my babysitter, right?” Alexander asked. Worf frowned at him. 

“Wesley is a responsible young person. Very honorable. I can foresee no reason to not let the two of you spend time together when I am away,” Worf said. 

Alexander bit his lip, looking contemplative. It was times like this when Worf could see so much of K’Ehleyr in him. The bits of humanity that shone brightly in his eyes, expressions that could only come from his mother. 

“I saw Wesley doing something he wasn’t supposed to be,” Alexander said quietly. 

“Oh?” was all Worf could think to say. 

Alexander nodded seriously. “I saw Wesley kissing Ensign Kreena in Biolab Four today.” 

Worf let out a surprised laugh. He had worried Alexander had witnessed something truly wrong. 

“Father?” 

Worf smiled down at his son. “Yes, I imagine Wesley and Ensign Kreena do quite a bit of that. They are mates, Alexander.” 

“But… But Ensign Kreena is a boy!” Alexander said, confused. 

“Yes. Some humans prefer the company of their own sex rather than the opposite,” 

“Oh…” Alexander frowned a bit at that, looking pensive again. Worf could practically hear the gears turning in his head. “Is that just a human thing?” 

“No. It is fairly common for many species. The Moclans, for example, have no females at all.” 

“Yeah, but… Can Klingons kiss boys?” Alexander asked hesitantly. 

Worf was thrown off, but only for a second. 

“A Klingon may mate with whoever he or she chooses, so long as the match is done with honor. A Klingon gets his worth from the battlefield, not the marriage bed,” Worf said seriously. 

“So if I wanted to kiss boys, I could do that?” Alexander asked. Worf gave a solid nod. 

“You may kiss whoever you wish, Alexander.”

Alexander smiled up at him. “I don’t think I want to kiss anyone right now. But I’ll keep that in mind.” 

“A solid choice,” Worf said. “Finish your lung."


End file.
